Loft Twins
by Lord Pengu
Summary: Its starts with a pair of stolen undies, could it end with love? Warning: If you don't like original characters this isn't the story to read. ONESHOT


A/N: I own nothing! There, i said it, you happy now? Except my original characters of course! STEAL THEM AND DIE! laughes insanely

* * *

Annabelle crept silently up the coble stone stair case, glancing over her shoulder every now and then. Jason Lee HAD threatened to skin her alive the next time she caught her up here. _But Jason Lee's not here, is she?_ With that satisfied thought in mind, the 5th year Gryffindor continued up the spiraling case. Stepping out onto a landing she walked carefully towards a battered looking door. Stopping she looked up, making sure that this indeed was the right one. As always the sign hanging from the old wooden door read _6th years boys_.

Biting her bottom lip to keep from squealing she tip toed onward. Pressing her palms against the cool surface, Annabelle quickly again made sure no one else was around before gently pushing the sturdy wood inward, twisting the doorknob along with it.

She stood in triumph at the base of the room's threshold, her unnaturally colored eyes gleaming in an impish way. Having shut the door behind her Annabelle let herself release a girlish giggle before running and jumping a little too enthusiastically on one of the unoccupied beds.

Taking in a deep breath she laid there for a few minutes, just breathing in the sweet cinnamon scent that shrouded the area. Her purpose for the moment fulfilled, she rolled over and slipped off the bed. Gliding her hands along the beds frame, she walked to the beds base. Kneeling beside an old trunk, Annabelle gently brushed back a strand of purple black hair before slowly opening the lid, a smile breaking across her face.

* * *

It was a bit before 5pm when Annabelle emerged from the room, a piece of cloth clutched tightly in one hand as she casually descended the stair case, receiving a few odd stares from a group of 2nd years as she did. She merely gave them each a sweet smile before skipping the rest of the way, jumping the last few steps and emerging in to the common room.

Bounding to the other side of the room she rushed up a set of stairs, similar to the ones she had just come down.

Dodging a couple of girls on their way to supper, Annabelle flew up the rest of the steps and dashed into the one door marked _5th years girls_.

A girl almost identical to Annabelle jumped as the dorm room flew open and a blur of blackish purple leaped onto the bed next to her, giggling like a mad man.

Jason Lee blinked at her younger twin, her golden yellow eyes widening at the other girls behavior.

"And just what are you doing?" She finally managed to ask.

Annabelle stopped laughing and looked up sharply, unaware of her sister's presence. Relaxing slightly Annabelle flashed a sheepish grin, shoving her clutched hand behind her back.

"What? Can't a girl start giggling insanely once and a while?"

Jason Lee raised a slender eyebrow, closing the book she HAD been reading. "What are you hiding Annabelle?"

"Hiding?" Annabelle still had that good-natured grin glued to her face, although she could feel beads of sweat starting to form along her brow.

"Behind your back."

"My back?"

"Yes, your back." Jason Lee had slipped off her bed and was currently standing over her younger sister, a small frown forming across her face.

"…Nothing." Her frowned deepened.

"Annabelle, tell me you didn't sneak into the 6th years dorm again."

"Umm…"

"Annabelle!"

"It was…an accident?"

Jason Lee groaned. Bringing her hands up to her temple, she massaged her already aching head.

"What did you take this time?" Annabelle looked down, her face slowly becoming a rosy red.

"Oh Annabelle! You didn't!"

"Uh huh." From behind her back she brought forward the special piece of cloth she had swiped from the boy's dorm.

"Oh god! Not Harry Potters Underpants!"

"…"

"… Couldn't you have at least swiped some of the red heads too?"

"W-What!"

Jason Lee smiled and ruffled her sister's hair. Sitting down she grabbed the undies out of her hands, inspecting them thoroughly. "Tighty whities, never would've guessed."

"Jassly, you're not mad?"

"Oh no, I'm mad." She threw the undergarment back at Annabelle before standing up, smiling in a cheerful way. Annabelle realized for the first time how glazed her eyes looked. "Funny what 3 Advil's and a bottle of relaxing potion can do to a person."

"You're HIGH!" _So that's what I'll look like when I get high..._

"Yaw." (**Yep**)

Annabelle gasped "Yaw yaw?" (**But why?**)

"Yaw yaw YAW yaw yaw!" She said in defense, poking her tummy. (**It's not MY FAULT, the baby told me to!**)

Annabelle wiped non existent happy tears from her eyes as she hugged her sister. "Yaw yaw yaw! Yaw yaw yaw!" (**We're having a baby! We're going to be Daddies!**)

Both girls jumped slightly when the dorm door opened again. Ginny Weasly and Margaret Taylor followed by Beatrice Kalvin entered the dorm, each stopping and looking over at the twins. All 3 giving the same questioning stare.

"Yaw yaw!" (**Ginny Dear!**) Annabelle exclaimed, shoving Jason Lee aside and running toward the 3 new girls. She grabbed Ginny's hand in her own and dropped to one knee.

"Yaw yaw, yaw yaw?" (**Ginny dearest, will you marry me?**)

"There they go again." Beatrice sighed and walked past the other girls, flopping down on her bed with a small 'whoosh'. Margaret shook her head, grinning as the familiar scene played out before her. "God I wish I had some pop corn right about now!"

Jason Lee gasped, grabbing Ginny's other hand, she also dropped to one knee. "Yaw yaw! Yaw yaw yaw yaw!" (**But Ginny why! I thought we were so happy together!**)

"Oh knock it off, the both of you!" Ginny said, pulling her hands from the twins' and marching over to her bed, a scowl filling her features.

"Yaw!" (**Rejection!**) Both girls wailed, throwing their arms around themselves and crying in a horribly fake way.

"Oh pipe down!" Ginny growled. "Or I'll give you two something to really cry about!"

Jason Lee looked over at Ginny then to Margaret. "What's up with her?"

"NOTHINGS UP!"

Annabelle frowned, opening her mouth to retort only to find her sister's hand clamped firmly over it.

"I'll tell you later." Margaret mouthed.

Jason Lee nodded before jumping to her feet, Annabelle followed.

Though the two were almost identical twins, some features often betrayed that fact. Jason Lee, like her sister, had long black hair which held a ravenish quality to it. The golden yellow eyes were a standard trade mark of the Loft family as was the soft pale skin.

At first glance the only real difference one could find about them was their height. Jason Lee stood at 5"6 and a half, whereas Annabelle was only 5"5.

Annabelle had the back bone of a rock. No body messed with Annabelle and walked away with only a bruise or two, a couple of hematomas (A/N: That spelled right?) and a busted up nose was more like it. Annabelle wasn't the type to stand back and take orders, and she had the tendency to speak her mind, no matter who it insulted (+coff coff+ Snape +coff+).

Jason Lee on the other hand had the patience of a dove. She always took whatever was thrown her way without much of a fight. If she was told to shut up, she'd shut up. But all this came with a catch. Over time Jason Lee (or Jassly as Annabelle liked to call her) would slowly build up her anger until it would explode and no one was quite safe when that happened. Think PMS x 10!

"I'm going to the bathrooms!" Ginny said gruffly, grabbing her things, she headed for the door, slamming it behind her. A few pictures on the walls grumbled angrily at this but soonquieted down.

The 4 remaining girls stood uncomfortably for a few minutes, each looking at the door in concern.

"Whats up with her Marg?" Jason Lee finally asked, breaking the growing silence.

The tall blonde had just opened her mouth when she was interrupted.

"Hey! Whatcha got over there Annie?" Beatrice was holding herself up by her elbows, looking over at Annabelle's bed curiously. Annabelle, in a fit of hyperness, hadn't hidden her stolen "treasure" when the other 3 had walked in. Now she was diving for her bed, as was Beatrice and Margaret. Beatrice got there first and held the undies up to the light, ignoring Annabelle's protests, who was currently being held back by Jason Lee and Margaret, her eyes widening.

"OH MY GOD! HARRY POTTERS UNDERWARE!"

* * *

A/N: So there it was, hope you liked it. I'm aware that its not very good so if anyone has any pointers or anything please tell me- Arigato!

Ja mata Minna-san!


End file.
